I Didn't
by Kiddo20
Summary: It had started out perfectly normal day. Torment a few first years and Gryffindors, receive expensive trinkets from his mother, and outclass Potter and the Weasel in potions. Leave it to the Gryffindor Dream Team to ruin his favorite class for him. D/H


He came tearing around the dark dungeon corner only to come to a dead end

Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling, therefore, don't own Harry Potter.

I Didn't…

He came tearing around the dark dungeon corner only to come to a dead end. Clutching at the stone wall in front of him, Draco collapsed, gasping for air.

_What was _that_? _

He couldn't believe it. It had started out perfectly normal day. Torment a few first years and Gryffindors, receive expensive trinkets from his mother, and outclass Potter and the Weasel in potions. Though that was where the day turned wasn't it…leave it to the Gryffindor Dream Team to ruin his favorite class for him.

First the mudblood had pointed out an inaccuracy in his answer to one of Professor Snape's questions. Imagine that, him a _Malfoy_ being corrected by a _mudblood_. Then Potter had to ruin his perfect potion with the explosion of that _concoction_ he had brewed up that had mixed itself with Draco's amazing one which then proceeded to spout liquid onto everything in the vicinity, mucking up the entire classroom in under a minute, not to mention Draco's _hair_! Potter was going to pay.

He was so angry that he couldn't even bother to be upset by the detention set to him and Potter. Instead of going to lunch, they would have to remain behind and clean the mess in the potions classroom, without magic. The only thing Draco was thinking about was that he would have ample opportunity to get back at Potter for this injustice.

As Snape stalked from the classroom, leaving the boys alone with a couple of buckets filled with soapy water and dingy rags, Draco rounded on Potter, seething. Seemingly sensing the dagger-filled glare, Potter glanced his way and quickly paled and backed up, "Malfoy…."

Not saying a word, Draco stalked closer, smirking as the fear in Potter's eyes spilled onto his face. "Not so brave are we?" Draco almost whispered in a voice that almost didn't sound like his at all.

Somehow both boys forgot about the wands in their pockets and all the curses and hexes that they could throw and one another. Within seconds a screaming match had been launched, which quickly evolved into punching and screaming and had both boys screeching and rolling on the dirty floor of the potion classroom, trying to beat the other into submission.

So engrossed in their fight was Draco that he didn't even notice when their lips had stopped spewing insults, and had instead become engrossed in each other. Even longer in coming was the realization that not only were they kissing, that Draco Malfoy and Harry Boy-Who-Lived-to-Piss-Him-Off Potter were kissing, but that Draco was an active participant. That instead of pushing and punching at the slighter boy, Draco's hands were pulling and caressing him, becoming entangled in hair that now seem cutely ruffled as opposed to disdainfully grungy.

Draco's eyes snapped open and he froze. His lips stopped matching Harry's, his hands clenching painfully in the other boy's hair. His own shock and surprise seemed to be mirrored in painfully bright green eyes directly in front of him.

Suddenly those eyes were gone, being replaced with the stone ceiling of the classroom. The squeak of sneakers on stone and the slam of a door were the only inclination Draco had that the other boy had left. He still lay in a shocked state, belatedly realizing that Potter had had him pinned to the floor and he hadn't even noticed or cared. He eventually moved, and disregarding the order to clean without magic, and with a wave of his wand cleaned the room and himself of the, starting to smell, mess.

He must have been in shock because all of a sudden the gravity of the situation had slammed into Draco like a rouge bludger. His stomach shot up into his throat and a sort of terror filled him. He did the only thing his addled mind could come up with: He Bolted.

Racing through the tangled passageways of the dungeons and not paying attention to where he was headed until coming face to face with a dead end that he had never seen before.

His mind was racing like a Seeker after the Snitch. He kissed Potter. As addled as he was, and as much as he wanted to admit that it was all Potter's fault (which to a large extent it was), he _did_ kiss back. Actually he didn't even know who had initiated the kiss in the first place, it could have very well been him and _Potter_ was kissing _him_ back.

"Arg!" Draco jammed the palms of his hands into his eyes until white lights started to erupt at which point he only slightly backed off. Completely ignoring the fact that it was Potter, it was a _boy_! Never, _ever_ in his life had Draco _ever_ so much as thought about kissing or being anything other than friends with a boy. It was just…_wrong_…wasn't it? Boys were supposed to be with girls and that's it…right? And _Merlin_, what if his father found out?

But…the kiss hadn't felt any different just because it was with a boy. In fact, it was better, nicer than a few kisses he'd had with past girlfriends. He snapped his hand down which had been subconsciously tracing his lips. With a sigh, and a glace at his watch, Draco yanked himself up off the ground, dusted himself off and heading to his transfiguration lesson which, if he could find his way out of this maze of hallways, he could just make it to on time.

To the surprise of the entire school population, from the staff, to the students, down to the paintings, ghosts and house-elves, in the subsequent days Draco Malfoy not only failed to torment Harry Potter, but he seemed to be avoiding the Golden Boy with what appeared to be blatant fear.

Now many in the school had put together the fact that the school terror had started acting this way after a detention with the Boy Who Lived; however, they couldn't figure out why, and Harry wasn't telling, not even Granger or the Weasel.

Draco, for the life of him, could not figure out why Harry, who weeks before would have given his left arm for this kind of ammunition on Draco, was not telling a soul. What could be better than revealing that Draco Malfoy, heir to one of the oldest wizarding families in their world, had kissed a _boy_!

To get away from all the stares, whispers and demands for answers upon threat of torture from those in his own house, Draco made his way to the Room of Requirement to just hide from the world and think.

As he made his way into the hallway he stopped short. A door had just appeared in the wall out of nowhere, though for someone who was versed in this room, that was not too surprising. What had surprised Draco was the boy who was reaching for the handle of that door. The very person he did not need to see right now above everyone else.

A surge of irrational anger flooded through Draco and his logically planned out distance went out the window when he shouted, "POTTER!" and stormed up to the boy who had turned to the shout with shocked green eyes. "What the HELL are you doing here!?"

"Um..ah….well…." Potter stammered. He glanced between Draco and the door, perhaps wondering if he could make it into the room before Draco got a hold of him.

Reaching forward, Draco took the door knob in his own had, loosing Harry that particular escape option. Green eyes jerked from Draco's hand to his eyes a few times before coming to rest…staring directly into Draco's stormy gray eyes.

Draco's hand jolted from the door knob and hovered slightly above the metal at the intensity of Harry's eyes. They did not show fear, as they had in the classroom. Instead, a question shined in his eyes and he bore into Draco's eyes as though he would find the answer there. Suddenly the green-eyed boy smirked, one that could rival Draco's own. Draco felt a sudden warmth on his hovering hand and felt the cool metal touch the palm as Potter used Draco's hand to turn the knob. The door opened, and Potter, still holding his hand, walked into the room pulling Draco with him.

The room had taken on a simple décor. Plain beige walls, hardwood floors and overstuffed brown suede couches were all the decorations in the room where one entire wall was made up of a fireplace with a fire already going in its hearth.

It was beautiful in its simplicity. Draco, who was used to over-the-top ultra-traditional decoration style, thought this room was wonderful. One could just loose themselves in their thoughts in this room, which, thinking of it, had sort of been just what he had wanted to do, and it appears Potter had had the same notion.

Harry had directed him to one of the amazingly comfortable couches and he had taken one across the small room. And just looked at him, as though waiting for Draco to ask him a question.

Suddenly Draco's mouth went dry. His mind whirled with but he couldn't think of anything to say, and just when he thought he might be left gaping at his longtime rival, the smirk made its way back onto Potter's face. Anger surging once again, Draco leapt to his feet, "What are you playing at Potter?!" Spitting the name out of his mouth.

Looking surprised, Harry sat forward on the couch. He opened his mouth as though to respond but Draco didn't let him.

"Everything was going along fine! You hated me, I hated you, and I LIKED IT THAT WAY!" Draco seethed, starting to pace in front of the fire. "You have no idea….none…." Words were escaping him and he turned his head to glare at the boy whose surprised expression had become blank, as though he was waiting for the other shoe to drop before he picked an emotion.

"ARG! I'm not supposed to get riled up Potter, I've been raised better than this! Better than any muggle could have raised you to be! I mean, I've never even thought about boys that way before…I'm a Malfoy, I have to marry the right girl from the right family and create a perfect little Malfoy son to carry on the name, and now I've got a little voice in the back of my head nagging at me that maybe I'm….I'm….."

"Gay?" Harry's quiet voice came from behind him. There was no judgemental edge to the voice that he knew would have been there should he have spoken to anyone else he could have considered talking to.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Draco shouted, whirling on the other boy whose only move had been to clasp his hands in front of him and look down at them. "I can't be…" He whispered, more to himself that the other boy, but Harry heard him none the less. He gracelessly fell into a seated position on the floor, slender back to the flames, burying his face in his knees.

He hadn't heard Potter get up, but when Draco felt a hesitating hand on his shoulder he knew Potter had moved. Whipping his arm around with a grunt, he knocked Potter's hand off. With a sigh, the Boy Wonder sat down next to him, close enough that Draco could feel his warmth slinking into his left side, which somehow, though cooler than the fire at his back, warmed him better than the flames could ever attempt to.

They sat together in a seemingly calm silence. Draco mulling the whole thing through in his head and wondering why the hell Potter was here, and when he was going to leave. He pulled his head up from his knees and turned it to look at Potter, who looked back with slight trepidation.

With a strangled kind of yelp, Draco launched himself at Potter pinning him to the floor and bunching the fabric of Potter's jumper in his hands. "Why are you here?! Why can't you just leave me ALONE?! WHY WHY WHY?" Accentuating the statement by slamming Harry into the floor repeatedly.

Harry grunted each time his upper-back made contact with the floor, but otherwise he was making no effort to stop him, which was irritating Draco to no end. He stood up and pulled a startled Potter up with him and slammed him into the wall, twice for good measure…and then kissed him.

Draco was aware of the kiss from the off this time, after all he fully intended to kiss Potter this time. He suspected that he must have remembered the last one incorrectly, there was no way he could enjoy kissing a boy, least of all Potter. But the other boy's lips were soft beneath his. Yielding and applying pressure at the perfect time. When Harry's tongue darted out across his lips, Draco moaned and opened his mouth to the Boy Wonder (a nickname with new meaning to the Slytherin prince). His hands had meandered from Harry's shoulders, one becoming lost in the Gryffindor's surprisingly soft hair and the other grasping at Harry's waist, pulling him closer, running his thumb along a band of skin that had become revealed above Harry's waistband and causing the other boy to shiver and moan, giving an extra suck to Draco's tongue that zinged right through Draco to his groin.

Harry took control of the kiss then, turning so that Draco was the one with his back against the wall, pushing himself against the blonde as though trying to become part of the same entity. Draco became hypersensitive. Every touch, breathe and motion that Harry made sent bolts of pleasure through Draco.

Eventually slowing, Harry gave the blonde one more peck on the lips before stepping away, not out of arms reach, but far enough away to allow in the much needed air for both boys.

"Well…" Draco breathed out, rubbing his hand over his face and bruised lips. "So much for that theory."

Quirking his head to the side, Harry gave a confused furrow of his brows to Draco, "What theory?"

"Well," Draco started with a laugh, "I had convinced myself that I was remembering it all wrong, and that there was no way I had…well, _liked_ kissing you the first time around. So somehow I concluded that if I kissed you again I would realize how wrong I was being." He ran his hands through his hair, a trait Draco had often made fun of Harry for.

Harry gave a short laugh, "I tried that too actually."

Now it was Draco's turn for the confused furrow. "You were trying to convince yourself that you didn't enjoy our kiss?"

Harry smiled, "Oh no. I knew I liked our kiss in the potions classroom. It was just, the first time I ever kissed a guy, er, actually was kissed by a guy, I was just as convinced that I wasn't gay as you were, so my brain thought it would be brilliant to kiss him again and prove I didn't enjoy it."

Draco was shocked, "The _first_ time you kissed a guy?" The first smirk in a week came onto his face, "The Boy Who Lived is _gay_?! Oh, that's rich!" Clutching at his sides laughing, Draco slid down the wall, tears of mirth actually ran down his face. To his surprise, Harry started laughing as well and joined him on the floor.

"It really is kinda funny when you think about it." Harry smiled at the boy, "though I'm not so sure that _you_ aregay."

Draco lifted an eyebrow at Harry, "We just spent 15 minutes snogging against a wall, and it was our second snog session…."

"That doesn't necessarily mean you're gay, I mean I am without a doubt in my mind." Harry gave a weird sort of smile and then shook his head a bit as though to clear it, "But it might just be that you like who you like, regardless of gender, or you're bi. Just because you like snogging with me doesn't mean that you only like guys."

Draco shook his head slowly. "I can't believe that we're having this conversation. I mean, we've hated each other for years. We done all we can to make each other's lives hell, and now we're snogging in a hidden room and having heart-to-hearts on whether or not I'm gay."

Both boys fell into laughter at the absurdity of the situation.

"Why did you have to kiss me in the first place?" Draco asked softly once the laughter had died down.

"I didn't." Harry whispered, and glancing up at the angry expression that was once again taking hold of Draco's face he quickly stated, "I mean, yes, I…I was kissing you, but I didn't start it."

Draco's look of rage started to morph to one of surprise and mortification. "You don't mean, I mean, it can't…I didn't…." However, seeing the look on Harry's face, who had never been able to lie very well, Draco knew, "O Merlin…."

Harry gave him a sympathetic look, "If it makes you feel any better, I think initially it was an accident. That you accidentally bumped into my lips while we were fighting. Or at least that's what I thought at the time, though I was surprised when you kept going after that."

Silence fell then, "So what now?" Draco ventured.

"I dunno. I understand you not wanting everyone to know, that's, er, well that's why I haven't said anything so far." Harry said, scratching the back of his head. "If you want to try this, we could, but, slow you know? I mean, we know how to irritate each other, we have no idea how to get along…"

"Though, I'd say we've done amazingly well so far actually."

Harry gave a little laugh, "Yea, slamming me into floors and walls is doing 'amazingly well.' I think you bruised my shoulder by the way."

Draco snorted and leaned forward to rub the offending shoulder, "Ok well, that was more of me being damn sure I wasn't gay though. And we weren't trying. We've done ok since I've got past that."

"It's also been like 10 minutes."

"Oh sure, throw logic in there if you insist." Draco said with a roll of his eyes and pulling his hands back. He glanced at his watch. "We should go if we want to catch some dinner."

"Alright," with a sigh, Harry pushed himself up off the floor and offered Draco a hand up, which Draco accepted.

As they left the room the met a surprising sight. Standing in the hallway were their Heads of Houses who seemed to be closely examining the two boys. With a bark of triumph a smirk crossed Professor Snape's face and a scowl darkened McGonagall's. Snape put out his hand, and McGonagall scoffed and placed a pouch of gold in it.

"Told you they liked each other!" Snape called out in a kind of sing-song voice as McGonagall stalked off. "That potion was just the thing."

"Wait," Draco stammered out. "Wait, potion, what potion?"

"The potion that I put in the buckets you were supposed to be using to clean up the mess I made of Potter's potion." Snape said with glee.

"Wait! You messed up my potion and then gave me no marks, a detention and took points away from my house!" Harry exclaimed loudly, glaring at his least liked professor.

"Yes, well Potter, there was a bet going in the staff room on whether or not you two were really harboring romantic feelings towards each other. So I decided to find out with an inhibition removal potion. When inhaled, the fumes of this potion allow the deep feelings of those affected to be brought out without the normal inhibitions that would stop them."

Draco had walked over to the wall during Snape's explanation and began beating his head against a doorframe. "You," smack, "Are," smack, "Evil." Smack. He was rearing to continue but the next time he brought his head down it was into Harry's warm, calloused hand.

Draco looked at Harry and saw the mischief in his eyes. Smirking, the both rounded on the distracted Snape…

A shriek echoed through the Great Hall as Severus Snape was chased into the space by a stampede of cauldrons that multiplied every time he attempted to destroy them. He was cornered behind the Head Table to the amusement of both faculty and students and, in a voice sounding like a rusty hinge, the cauldrons demanded he, "_**Say it**_."

Snape whimpered something but the cauldrons only stalked closer.

"Louder!" Came a shout from the back of the hall from none other than Draco Malfoy himself, grinning next to a Harry Potter who was quickly dissolving in tears of laughter and clutching at Malfoy's sleeve just to stay upright.

Snape looked between the cauldrons, the boys, and the Head Table who were doing nothing to avert the situation as the cauldrons drew nearer. And with a sigh Snape announced, "I'M A SLIMY, BIG-NOSED GIT!"

The End

Note: I wrote this story because out of all the Harry/Draco stories I've read, I haven't seen many in which Draco was the one who was worried about the fact that they were both boys. Usually Draco is either outright gay, or bisexual, and Harry is the one pitching a fit for them both being guys so I felt like switching that around…and I was kinda bored. Also, this is my first slash I've ever written so don't be too hard.

I'm not sold on this being the best piece of work I've ever written, but it wouldn't stop running through my mind so at least it's out of my head now.

Kiddo20


End file.
